


Destined For More I (Gabriel x Reader)

by rmorningstar21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmorningstar21/pseuds/rmorningstar21
Summary: You are Y/N Winchester, brought into TV land by Gabriel with your brothers.  This is when you feel the largest draw to the archangel, while he attempts to explain to you that you need to stay on the sidelines while your brothers are vessels of Lucifer and Michael.  This chapter story will have a part two that is currently in the works.  Angsty, and fluffy.





	1. I

"The doctor get-ups, the sexy interns, all the 'seriouslys' - it all makes sense," Dean said, sounding a little too happy about it for your liking.

"What makes sense?" Sam replied urgently, confused by the whole situation that the three of you had been plunged into. "What's going on?"

"We're in Dr. Sexy M.D.," Dean exclaimed in a whisper. Watching as Sam's face twitched anguished, you watched as the two glanced around at the surroundings. Knowing that the three of you had gone on a hunt for the Trickster, it was not something that was far from logical. Unfortunately to you, it had made sense. You had caught the tail end of an episode he was watching before the initial plunge into this job two days prior, and proceeded to roll your eyes at his excitement.

The three of you had walked around for a few moments, before Dean turned to Sam, saying, "Dude, what the hell?"

"I don't know," Sam replied in a defeated tone.

"Dude, seriously, what the hell?" Dean repeated more fiery than prior.

"I don't know!" Sam said, agitated.

"One theory, any theory," Dean replied.

"The trickster trapped us in TV land?" Sam asked more than said, getting an irritated groan out of Dean, causing you to chuckle.

"That's a stupid theory," Dean replied irritated. "There is no TV land, it's all lights and cameras."

"Well, it's the trickster, so you know, he probably could trick us into a fake TV land that he made," you mumbled out.

The two brothers went back and forth for a while, Dean denying that he enjoyed the show while he was pointing out the faintest details that only an avid fan would actually know about the show itself, as well as explaining each character that passed by the three of you. You were ignoring the two boys, trying to think your way out of this television trick that the Trickster himself had shoved the three of you into. Dressed in hospital garbs, you knew you did not have the wooden stake you came in with on you, and tried to think of where possibly in the show it could have been stashed. Your attention was brought back by Dean exclaiming that it was in fact Dr. Sexy himself walking down the hallway towards the three of you.

"Doctor," Dr. Sexy greeted Dean first as the three of you were standing face to face with the supposed star of the show.

Dean immediately responded back with a mirrored, "Doctor." You swore you were watching a little fangirl with the way that he was reacting to this whole scenery.

"Doctor," Dr. Sexy greeted Sam.

Sam hesitated as he replied with, "Doctor."

When Dr. Sexy went to greet you, your eyes met, and there was some sort of odd pull you felt. It was almost unreal, and felt so strange, but you could not help but blush under his gaze. You, of course, did not care for the show at all, so you knew there was something off about this whole ordeal.

"Nurse," he said in a sultry tone, stepping towards you as he did so. You felt so powerless in that moment, and were not sure why, nor what you should do. The supposed Dr. Sexy cupped your face gently, and begun bringing his face down towards your own, beaconing you to close the gap. As your lips almost touched, Dean finally spoke up, as they were likely too shocked to say a word prior. 

"You're not Dr. Sexy," Dean said with a determined look in his eyes as he had already torn him away and pinned him against the wall beside you. It was hard for you to admit, and you would not have done so out loud, but you missed the feeling of his hand upon your cheek.

"You're crazy," Dr. Sexy replied in a low tone.

"Really?" Dean replied with a slight upturn of his lips, "because I swore a part of what makes Dr. Sexy sexy is the fact that he wears cowboy boots, not tennis shoes."

"Yeah, you're not a fan," Sam said with a scoff.

"Its a guilty pleasure!" Dean defended.

"Call security!" Dr. Sexy said, but the three of you watched as no one was phased by the possible altercation going on right near them. Just as the show, they all behaved how they were not even seeing the situation unfolding in front of them.

"Go ahead, pal," Dean spat in reply. "We know what you are."

"You're getting better," the Trickster teased as he changed to his normal form from the whole Dr. Sexy look he wore prior.

You said absolutely nothing, as you simply stared at the scene playing out in front of you. Now you could see the trickster with his dirty blonde hair framing his face neatly, along with his whiskey colored stare. Though he was pinned by Dean, his whiskey gaze flicked to you for a second, giving you a quick wink before he looked back at Dean. Somehow, your cheeks felt hot in that moment, and you could not look away from the trickster throughout the duration of the ordeal.

You listened as the Trickster explained how to survive his trick, and how the three of you would need to fit into your roles on the show to actually get out. Sam had asked for his help, much to Dean's dismay, but the trickster offered if the three of you were to survive the 24 hours that he would hear you out. Through him talking, it seemed as if he kept looking over at you for no real reason, but each time he did, you felt your heartbeat quicken. When he had disappeared, leaving the three of you in Dr. Sexy M.D., you let a frown pull downward at your lips, and both brothers practically turned to you at the same time.

"What the hell was that about?" Dean said accusingly, his arms practically waving in exasperation. Their looks towards you were both incredibly similar, of confusion and somewhat floored.

"I-," you started, feeling under pressure. "How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Do you have a thing for the trickster?!" Sam continued, causing you to shrink back even more.

"M-maybe it's part of his trick," you suggested with a shrug, before biting your lip. You were thinking about it in this moment, trying to comprehend the strange attraction that you had to him. It was so strange, and you had only seen the Trickster once prior in the last encounter with him, yet it was the same story the last time as well. You had some odd attraction to the trickster then, as you did now, and it was unexplainable to you. Something in your brain practically sought out the man.


	2. II

"Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed, now back on the seemingly punny sitcom with the bright green and blue walls and mystery woman that Dean was apparently doing research with.

Sam had walked over to the room she was standing in the hallway of, saying, "I am really, really, very sorry, but we have some work to do." It was hilarious to watch Sam walk the woman out, as he was attempting to respect this trick woman that was mostly naked despite a bikini outfit that she wore, trying not to look as he escorted her.

"But we did do work..." she defended in an airy voice, before glancing over at Dean, staring him directly in the eyes as she walked, "...in depth." Part of you admittedly wondered if Dean was sleeping with the woman in the show, as the three of you had been thrown into so many different shows by this point that it was theoretically possible.

The two of them waved gently at one another before the door was closed, the audience cheering as they did. Dean spoke under his breath, because there was a high likeliness that the trickster could hear the three of you, saying, "How long do we have to keep doing this?"

"I don't know," Sam muttered out, not even moving his lips for the most part. "Maybe forever?" His voice got a little louder as he kept talking. "We might die in here."

"Just like the audience may die of laughter," you said with an eye roll. The audience laughed at your little stab, and you shrugged your shoulders gently.

In that moment, all three of your attentions were taken to the door, where a slightly beaten up Castiel emerged from, his face looking urgent. Castiel looked so awkward in TV land, as if when the laughter from the audience was taking place, he was looking for said audience with his eyes.

"You okay?" Dean asked him, all three of you staring at him in concern.

"I don't have much time," Castiel said quickly.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

Castiel replied, "I got out."

"From where?" You asked.

"Listen to me," Castiel cut off, motioning with his hands as he did so. "Something's not right. This thing is much more powerful than it should be."

"What thing - the trickster?" Dean interjected.

"If it even is a trickster," Castiel replied, his eyes serious.

"What do you mean?" Sam replied.

The three of you watched as Castiel was thrown against the wall, his mouth now adorned in duct tape as he slid down the wall to the floor, before your attention was pulled back by the supposed trickster skipping in excitedly, exclaiming, "Hello!" You kept it mentally to yourself, but his shenanigans were relatively cute, and you were thankful that the Winchesters' attention was taken by the Trickster as you felt a bit of blush rise in your cheeks once again. The audience cheered and ooo'ed as he entered the room and shut the door, a large smile on his face. "Thank you, thank you! Stop."

"Hey, Castiel," the supposed trickster continued, clearly knowing the angel and rising suspicion in all three of you. Castiel stared back at him knowingly, but with the duct tape on his mouth, he was unable to utter a single word. The trickster's eyes flickered over to you once more, and you were like a deer in headlights caught under his whiskey colored gaze. "Hello, Sugar." The pet name just seemed to make you blush more, to your own dismay, and the trickster waved his hand to make Castiel disappear from sight once more. His eyes flickered over to the Winchester's, though your eyes could not seem to leave the trickster.

"You know him?" Dean said, referring to the whole Castiel and trickster encounter.

"Where did you just send him?" Sam said defensively.

The Trickster was smiling as he waved his hand dismissively, saying, "Relax, he'll live. Maybe." His little smirk that passed over his lips could have made you swoon if you had not been trying so hard to fight it, while the audience roared in laughter.

"What the hell are you doing to her?" Dean said. Apparently he had glanced over in your direction, checking on you to see you with a slight tint of blush left upon your cheeks, flustered expression and all. Of course, you had been curious as well, but something about all of it seemed so right to you, despite everything. Every fiber of your being told you that you should not feel the way you were, and yet you felt safe and even somewhat amoured.

The Trickster chuckled, a smirk still on his face. "Well, that one's simple, Dean-o," he said through his laugh. "Y/N is mine, or will be at least. Isn't that right, Sugar?"

"W-what?" You said with blush on your face. "N-n-"

Before you were even able to finish your no, he interjected once more. "It's destined, and I'm not actually doing anything to her," he said with a smile, flicking his whiskey colored eyes over to you. "If you hadn't noticed, through all your shows, she's been safe. All your hunts, too."

"I'm done with the monkey dance, okay?" Dean said more aggressively, beginning to walk hastily over to the Trickster. "We get it."

"Yeah?" The Trickster said, staring up at Dean, "Get what, hotshot?"

"Playing our roles, right?" Dean replied, clearly pissed. "That's your game?"

"That's half the game," the Trickster replied smugly.

"What's the other half?" Sam cut in skeptically.

"Playing your roles out there," the trickster said, making a jazz fingers motion to the side.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean replied.

"You know - Sam, staring as Lucifer," the trickster said, pointing to Sam in a dramatic fashion. "Dean, staring as Michael." As he said the second, he motioned to Dean, not nearly as enthusiastically. "Y/N, safely away from both of you." When he said your name, his eyes flashed over to you, causing your heartbeat to quicken, though you weren't sure why you had to stay away. Through this whole ordeal, you had been helping the Winchesters try to stop the apocalypse from happening. "Your celebrity deathmatch. Play your roles."

"You want us to say yes to those sons of bitches?" Sam said, floored and completely disgusted with the idea.

You looked even more confused, as you said, "You want me to stay out of the apocalypse?"

"Hells, yeah," the trickster said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Let's light this candle!" He walked away from Dean, towards you, and placed an arm around your shoulder. Every thought in your mind was trying to tell you to shrug away, but you couldn't. "And you'll have a bleachers seat next to me, Y/N. You'll be as safe as safe can be, Sugar, with the man of your dreams."


	3. III

It was obviously a flirtation, and though he was smooth, you tried your hardest to fight it all. You attempted to fight the blush that threatened to blossom deep against your pale face, and yet it was so difficult for you. It was as if he was in fact doing something, and yet he was doing nothing to you. Regardless of it, you felt safe, and he lightly squeezed you with the arm around you before retreating back to deal with the Winchesters.

"If we do that, the world will end," Sam pointed out defiantly.

"Yeah?" The Trickster replied with some arrogance in his voice. "And whose fault is that?" His eyes were fixated upon Sam accusingly. "Who popped Lucifer out of the box, hmm?" He looked back at Dean as he continued to speak. "Look, its started. You started it. It can't be stopped. So, let's get it over with."

"Heaven or Hell - which side you on?" Dean said skeptically to the Trickster.

"I'm not on either side," he replied smugly. "Bleachers seats with Y/N is where I'm planning on sitting."

"Yeah, right," Dean said, not believing him whatsoever. "You're grabbing ankle for Michael or Lucifer. Which one is it?"

"You listen to me, you arrogant dick," the trickster said in a low tone, getting closer to Dean and beginning to smirk. "I don't work for either of those S.O.B.'s, believe me."

"Hmm," Dean said, "Oh, you're somebody's bitch."

He had obviously pissed off the Trickster, because he grabbed Dean by his lapels and pinned him directly against the wall. "Don't you ever, ever presume you know what I am," the trickster said in an angry tone, almost a growl. You had the inkling by this point that he definitely was not actually a Trickster based upon the way that he acted, and small clues he had accidentally dropped throughout the conversation, but you were standing there attempting to figure it out. "Now, listen very closely." He now had one finger up and was addressing all three of you. "Here's what's going to happen. You're going to suck it up, accept your responsibilities, and play the roles destiny has chosen for you."

"And if we don't?" Sam replied.

"Then you'll stay here in TV Land...forever," the trickster replied in a definite tone. "300 channels, and uh, nothing's on."

He snapped his fingers, and the three of you were transported to what looked like a cheesy cop show on a crime scene. Adorned in FBI outfits, the three of you had sunglasses on in the middle of the night, and Dean was the first to speak. "Oh, come on," he exclaimed, clearly sick of the games.

Both of them reluctantly looked over to you in suspicion. "Why are you destined with the damn trickster?" Dean continued, causing you to shrug.

"I obviously didn't get the destiny memo, so I couldn't tell you," you replied with an eye roll. As you were standing there, you couldn't help but think of how that would not be a horrible set up, despite the end of the world. You were offered protection, and had the attention of someone you could not help but think was incredibly attractive. For that matter, you were drawn to the being for some reason, and you could not help it.

"So what do you think?" A man said, coming up to the three of you.

"What do I think? I think go screw yourself," Dean replied hastily. "That's what I think."

"Will you give us a second, please?" Sam said in a more gently tone, before pulling Dean aside. "Thanks." Turning to Dean, he continued. "You got to calm down."

"Calm down?" Dean replied, clearly stress apparent in his tone. "I am wearing sunglasses at night. You know who does that? No-talent douche bags. I hate this game. I hate that we're in a procedural cop show. And you want to know why? Because I hate procedural cop shows! There's like 300 of them on television. They're all the fucking same. It's 'ooh, a plane crashed here.' Oh, shut up!"

"Hey," Sam said, calling both of your attention.

"What?" Dean replied.

"Check out sweet tooth over there," he said, pointing over at whom looked like the chief of the cop show with a lollipop in his mouth. Though you knew for some strange reason, possible from the odd attraction that you felt towards the supposed Trickster that it was definitely not him, it did not take you long scanning around the scene to find the actual one.

"You think that's him?" Dean said to Sam.

"Just follow my lead," Sam said.

The three of you made your way over to the initially presumed Trickster, knowing there was a plan behind this whole ordeal. Putting the sunglasses back on, you knew it was time to step into character once more.

"You okay?" The man from before asked Dean.

"Yeah," Dean said in a grave tone, before asking, "What do we got?"

"Well, aside from the ligature marks around his neck, he has what appears to be a roll of quarters jammed down his throat," the character said, taking the lollipop out of his mouth as he spoke, motioning to the body in front of the three of you.

Sam was the first to speak, taking his glasses off before placing them back on dramatically, saying, "Well, I say...jackpot."

"Also, there was a stab wound to the lower abdomen there," the character ended up saying, motioning with the lollipop.

Dean used a stick, moving the shirt up while getting blood upon it in the process. Getting up, he said while placing his sunglasses on with one hand, "Well, I say...no guts, no glory."

"Get that guy a...tums," you said, placing your glasses dramatically on your face.

"Gutter ball," Dean said dramatically.

The character was laughing by this point, saying, "That's a good one, guys." Dean took the opportunity of the character being distracted to stab him, causing all attention to focus upon the man bleeding out caused by the stick. You spun around to the other man whom was laughing, catching your eyes upon another trick of the Trickster. It was confirmed by this point that you had been right as to which man was the Trickster in disguise, and yet the initial stabbing had given enough distraction to let Sam find his way behind the Trickster to stab him with another wood stake dipped in blood.

Your world had stopped for a moment as you watched the Trickster get stabbed, an odd feeling rising in your chest. Part of you felt as if you were holding back tears as you watched the man sink to the ground like a lump, the illusion around you all seeming to fade, as the three of you were back in the warehouse area staring at the body of the Trickster. 


	4. IV

The three of you returned to the motel that you were staying in, but as you got into your own room, you were teleported out to a beautiful restaurant. "Hey, Sugar," you heard a familiar voice greet in a sultry tone. You did not even need to look over to him to know that he had a smirk upon his face, and you had blushed at the nickname once more.

"You're not a trickster," you mused out, glancing over to the man that was now adorned in fancy attire, what had looked like a suit with a red corsage pinned to it. In his hand, he held a single red rose, and his whiskey eyes seemed to smirk with his own lips, causing your face to mirror the rose.

"And you're not as stupid as those chuckle-heads you pal around with," he replied in a snarky tone before chuckling. "Though I already knew that."

You rolled your eyes, but as he got closer, you could not seem to shrink away from him. Something about him made you not want to sneak away in the first place. He placed the rose in your hand, and despite yourself, you gladly took it with a smile. "Since you seem to know just about everything about me, may I ask your name?"

"Gabriel," he replied, placing a hand up to your face and running his thumb against your cheekbone. "And may I say, Y/N, you look wonderful in that shade of blush."

"What's a charming archangel want with a hunter?" You asked skeptically, staring into his whiskey colored eyes.

His face drew nearer to yours, as you felt his hot breath upon your lips as he spoke. "We're destined, Sugar," he said quietly. "And the apocalypse just managed to speed that up a bit."

You could hear faintly Dean yelling for Gabriel, saying that the game was over, which caused you to frown. What you had wanted, much to your own disbelief, was more time with the archangel. Before Gabriel went to snap his fingers to transport the two of you over to the scene, you reached up and placed a hand on his own, causing him to look at you in shock.

"I don't know what the hell is going to end up happening," you said quietly with his whiskey gaze on you. "But, if I know anything about those two, they're resilient. They won't just say yes to this charade, no matter how long you keep them here. Gabriel...I can't just sit on the sidelines for the apocalypse. If you don't want to help stop it, fine, but once everything is all over, I want to see you again."

His eyes were soft as he stared at you, his hand moving from the spot it was and taking its place upon your cheek once more. The two of you subconsciously begun moving closer and closer, until your lips connected. Sparks seemed to fly as the two of you kissed, and you weren't sure exactly why you were feeling this way, and yet you felt so right. He wrapped his arms around your waist, and you gently snaked your arms up around his neck, both pulling each other in closer. Warmth surrounded you, and you felt as if you could have just stayed like that forever, lips connected with Gabriel's. He tasted as you would have expected from his sweet tooth - incredibly sweet. His tongue slid against your bottom lip, initiating for entrance, and you could not hold in a light gasp that allowed his tongue entrance to explore your wet cavern.

The two of you kissed for merely minutes, and yet it seemed as if the two of you were in that spot forever, so right in his arms. Once your lungs were begging for oxygen, the two of you separated, and he pulled you flush against him as you caught your breath. "Sugar, it's your decision," he whispered softly. "I just want to keep you safe."

"This is the safest I've ever felt, Gabriel," you mused softly. "And I want to feel the same way when the apocalypse ends, if you're willing to wait for me."

"I know what my brother's are capable of," he said in return, the frown apparent in his voice. You could feel his hand lightly stroking your hair as he spoke.

You glanced back up at him, staring deep into his whiskey eyes. Planting another soft kiss upon his lips, you smiled at him reassuringly. "What kind of person would I be if I allowed humanity to perish?" you replied gently.

He let out a sigh, frown clear against his lips. "You better be right," he said softly, before giving you another gentle kiss upon your lips, before snapping his fingers to bring the two of you in front of Dean. You had separated from Gabriel, and allowed the scene in front of you to unfold. 


	5. V

Dean had trapped Gabriel in holy oil, interrogating him all the while. You kept quiet as you watched the man that you just wanted to be back in the arms of as he tried to explain how impossible his brothers were, and how they had to just fulfill their destinies. Of course, since you knew Sam and Dean Winchester quite well, you knew they would still deny their supposed destiny. Just as you had denied to stay upon the sidelines of the apocalypse, the two of them were not planning on saying yes to the two archangels to cause the end of the world.

Castiel had been returned to the three of you, and you were all in the surrounding warehouse once again, this time for real. It seemed as if Castiel had seen the effect that Gabriel had upon you, and though you had not caught the glances, he had glanced between the two of you knowingly.

The entire time you watched the boys argue with Gabriel, there was a little part of you that wished to extinguish those flames and go away with him. It was an odd experience, and you were not sure why everything hurt so badly. Your hunter instinct yelled at you to ignore the feelings going on inside of your heart, while your common sense kept telling you to help stop the end of the world. There was no doubt that you cared for the Winchester boys as if they were your own brothers, and you knew that you would not normally act this way about anyone.

Why you were so attracted to Gabriel was a mystery to you, but you had to force yourself to keep quiet, though you wanted to cry. Watching as the sprinklers rained down upon Gabriel, you took one last glance at him before you walked out. Those whiskey eyes made you want to stand there and wait for him to get out, to kiss him one more time, but you were urged by Castiel to follow him and the Winchesters out of the warehouse.

As the boys had left, you told them you would follow behind shortly after. Castiel had stayed with you and begun walking further and further away from the warehouse building, the trenchcoat angel walking beside you. For a while, both of you just stayed quiet, him occasionally stealing glances at you to see your state. You were uncomfortable to say the least, a frown perched upon your mouth as the two of you walked.

"You love him," Castiel said after a while, causing you to stop in your place. Your eyes moved over to Castiel's deep blue eyes, though your expression did not change. After a few moments of the practical staring contest, you let out a sigh.

Shaking your head, your frown seemed to tug further downward. "The apocalypse is upon us," you said sternly. "There's no room in the end of the world for feelings like that."

"He offered you an escape, didn't he?" Castiel said with a raised eyebrow. "Full safety."

You nodded, your eyes shifting to the ground beneath you. "Yeah," you said softly, "But I turned it down."

"You did the right thing, Y/N," Castiel said, trying to convince you.

Letting out another defeated sigh, you nodded. "If I did the right thing, though, why do I feel so shitty?"

He frowned, placing a hand on your shoulder comfortingly. "Soulmates are rare, but real," Castiel said in a graveled voice. "As an angel, I could see the connection between the two of you." He paused for a moment, allowing you to take everything in. "There's a pull between soulmates that affects you physically and mentally not being around them, which happens to affect humans more than angels."

"Meeting my soulmate right before the apocalypse," you mused softly. "How lucky can I get?" Rolling your eyes, you motioned for Castiel to follow onward, as you were going back to the Winchesters to regroup. As the two of you continued walking, you stole an upward glance at Castiel. "Don't tell the Winchesters, please."

"It isn't my secret to tell," he replied reassuringly, giving you a half smile. The two of you did not take long to get back to the motel that you were staying with the Winchesters at, retreating into the room you had booked after regrouping with them for a while. Taking a quick shower, you wound yourself down and laid down for the night, though you could not manage to get Gabriel out of your mind. It was a wonder that you would be able to truly participate in this apocalypse in a helpful manner with your new knowledge, paired with the feelings that were weighing you down. Despite yourself, you missed Gabriel's arms terribly. 


	6. VI

Nearly three months had passed since you had seen Gabriel, and you were diving yourself in case after case, research after research. You just wanted this whole apocalypse situation to be over with, so just maybe you would be able to see him again. The three of you had been searching for the Colt, searching for Lucifer, and attempting to deal with the horsemen on top of everything.

Castiel often popped in to check on you, despite the fact that he had always played it off as stopping by to see if the boys needed any help. In actuality, he was checking on your condition, because the longer you were away from your soulmate, the more physical and mental effects it would have upon a human. Seeing as your soulmate happened to be an archangel on top of everything, the pull was even more powerful than a normal soulmate would be.

You wanted to see Gabriel, and yet you knew that you would be unable until the hopeful conclusion of the apocalypse, so you set all of your efforts to every step you and the Winchesters would have to take to stop Lucifer and Michael from laying to waste the world.

Now, you were with Sam and Dean in the Impala, stopping at very fancy looking hotel in Munice, Indiana. A freak storm had hit while the three of you were on the road, and you had been lucky that the hotel had popped up when it had, otherwise the three of you would have been stranded in the chaos of it all. Pushing yourselves in the door quickly, the three of you were completely drenched from the rain.

Taking a look around the lavish looking hotel, Dean had commented, "Nice digs for once."

You curled your hair up to ring some of the wetness out before letting it go again to fall upon your back, shivering slightly. "It is nice," you mused out, scanning the lively room with your eyes. 

A well-dressed man sat at the desk, typing away. His eyes were fixated upon the screen until Dean had gotten his attention, leaning upon the desk. "Busy night," he commented.

"Any port in a storm, I guess," the man replied modestly, though by the looks of the lavish hotel, it was likely that they received guests regularly after all. "If you could just fill this out please." The man slid a card over to Dean, whom filled it out for the three of you. There was silence as he was doing so, until the man pointed out a bit of blood running down Dean's neck. "Sir, I think you got a little shaving nick there." 

He handed Dean a tissue to clean up his neck, but the man at the counter was already giving you a bit of the creeps as the three of you were standing there. The way his posture was too straight, and the way that he just seemed a little too kind threw you for a loop, making you shift uncomfortably where you were standing. You attempted to brush it off as the man held out the key for Dean. "Your key," he said with a light smile that just seemed to discomfort you more.

"Oh, thanks," Dean said, taking the key in his hands. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to have a coffee shop, would you?"

"Buffet," the man at the counter said in return, sounding proud of it. "All you can eat." He motioned to the side before he continued. "Best pie in the tri-state area." The eyebrow raise he did afterwards filled you with discomfort, as if he were trying to tempt Dean into it. Any sort of hunger you had walking into the hotel had passed after meeting this man, feeling more than incredibly suspicious of him. He reminded you of a vampire with his mannerisms.

"You don't say?" Dean said, excitedly ready to take any bait that this man held out to him. Of course, both you and Sam knew that Dean would never turn down pie, after all. It just seemed to convenient for comfort, though.

Despite it all, the three of you did end up convening in the buffet area, you watching the two men eat their food. You had used the excuse that you weren't hungry, when in actuality you were so uncomfortable in this lavish place. The two of them talked about how Sam thought that Dean was giving up in this whole situation, while Dean assured him that he simply did not want to be burnt out. There was no way he was giving up on the whole apocalypse, which made everyone feel a little more at ease.

When the two of them were done eating, the three of you made your way back to the room that you would be staying in, and as you noticed there were only two beds, you immediately said, "I get the floor." It was a little disappointing, but that was something that the three of you normally alternated with anyhow. It would be your time to take the floor, and you did not mind that in this place after all.

After Dean had claimed both chocolates and raised the excitement about Casa Erotica 3 on demand, Sam finally spoke up, saying what you had basically been thinking, "Isn't this place kind of in the middle of nowhere?"

"So?" He asked, somewhat defensively.

"So, what's a four-star hotel doing on a no-star highway?" Sam questioned skeptically. Dean shrugged, as you did as well, though you were as skeptical as Sam was from the beginning. Your thoughts were cut short by the sounds of moans and bed knocking that could be heard, followed by two suspiciously loud thuds, causing the three of you to go investigate.

The three of you practically burst through the next door, where previously a young couple had entered around the same time that you had. Most of the lights were extinguished, and there was no immediate sign of anyone even in the room, though you had heard them merely moments beforehand. It was discomofting to say the least, and you were all on your guards.

"Hello?" Dean called out, weariness apparent in his voice.

Glancing to the bed, it was clearly unmade, yet also uninhabited, and Sam was sent quietly to check beside the three of you, while Dean stepped forward and you checked for signs near the other side of the room.

"Hello?" You questioned as you looked in even the tiniest crevices, and yet there was no answer- as if it had been immediately abandoned.

Dean kneeled by the rug, retrieving a ring that had been left at the scene and bringing it upward for the three of you to look at. It was a wedding ring, from the newlywed spouse, and the three of you knew there was something fishy about what had happened in this room. Though there were no signs of struggle, there was no way a couple like that would have simply let their ring be lost.


	7. VII

When the three of you had confronted the creepy man that was at the front desk, his initial response was that the honeymooners had already checked out. Much to all of your disbelief, you bid him goodnight as the three of you split your separate ways to go look for clues. At least all three of you had been on the same page by this point, that there was something truly fishy about this lavish place.

You had walked down corridor after corridor, and there were significantly less people staying in the rooms as there were when the three of you had initially made it to the hotel in the first place. Of course, you wondered the possibility of this not being fishy, since there was a hurricane going on outside when the three of you had arrived. It was likely that whatever turbulence was going on before was either just starting to let up, or still going on if it was a genuine storm. There was something that kept you walking down that corridor, though, and as you were about to turn around, you felt a tug on your arm, sending you into a dark room.

As you were about to scream, you felt a hand pressed tightly against your mouth to prevent it. The smell of what you believed was roses flooded your senses, as well as the faint smell of cologne and candy mixed. It was almost an intoxicating smell, but you found it wonderful.

For some reason, though, after a few moments in the darkness, you did not feel uncomfortable, especially because the hold you were in was not death grip tight. For that matter, whatever was actually holding you made you feel so incredibly comfortable, and you had to fight the urge to cuddle into it. It was only when you heard a snap of fingers that the room was filled with dim light. A familiar voice whispered in your ear, "Shh, Sugar."

He allowed you control of your mouth, and gave you the freedom to turn around. As you did, you were met with those same whiskey colored eyes that you missed so dearly, though a frown was apparent upon his face. "Do you know how dangerous it is for you to be here?" He whispered, placing a hand upon your cheek.

Your eyes would not leave his, though you did wrap your arms around his neck to pull him closer. It was as if you could not help it, and you needed to feel the man close to you. "There was a hurricane, and this was the only hotel in any distance," you mused out silently, gripping tightly to Gabriel.

"It was a trap, then," he whispered back, before snaking his arms around your waist and holding you just as closely. "I need to get you out of here."

"At least give me a minute in your arms first," you said, your face now cuddled up into his chest as you spoke. Though the two of you were practically the same height, he had been just tall enough that you were able to tuck yourself safely in his arms, comfortably resting in the engulfed embrace. "I hate to admit it, but I missed you."

He chuckled quietly, kissing the top of your head as he held you. "I know, Sugar," he said reassuringly, a smile within his words. "I missed you, too."

You brought your face from his chest so you could stare directly into those whiskey eyes once more, before you hastily closed the gap between the two of you. The way the two of your lips met was fervent and passionate, tasting candy and wine upon his lips as the two of you connected. Reaching one hand up, you brought your fingers through his dirty blonde hair, while he held tightly to your waist as the two of you kissed.

Once your lungs desperately desired air, the two of you separated, you resting your forehead against his own with a sweet, gentle smile upon your face as you caught your breath. "I can't wait for all this apocalypse shit to be over," you said quietly after you had. "So it can just be you and I."

"You could have just run away from it all with me," he replied with a chuckle, his voice low. "Instead of running apocalypse duty with the muttonheads."

"You knew I would have to try and do something," you replied, a gentle frown on your face. It was true, though, and since Gabriel had actually known a great deal about you between your two meetings, mainly from watching you, he did know as well as you did that you could not just leave the world. You were caring and sweet, to the point that it was almost a fault. "Soon, though. I hope."

"As much as I don't want to rush this, I'm sure that the pagan Gods have already captured them, though," he replied, making your heart speed up in fear. You were unaware that what you were facing were gods in this strange location, honestly getting more of a vampire vibe about this odd place. Unfortunately for you, there was no time for you to ask Gabriel each and every question that had popped into your mind, including how many you would be surrounded by, chance of survival, how fool proof his plan truly was, and so very much more. This was the moment that you just needed to trust your archangel, and that is precisely what you were going to do. Nodding, your lips connected one more time with feverent passion, before he said, "In case this all goes south, I love you."

"I love you, too, Gabriel," you whispered softly. Though it had not been long, the soulmate bond that the two of you had made it so. Your breath practically hitched in your throat as you had heard him say it in the first place, though. Throughout your entire life, you had never truly been attracted to anyone, yet alone in a romantic sense. Being a hunter, connections were always something that was frowned upon, knowing that the one you love will likely be in danger or used against you. It scared you, knowing that there was the likeliness that you would be used against Gabriel, or that Gabriel would be used against you. Knowing the words, and saying them aloud, you had accepted that responsibility to his own life as well as your own. You were truly, dearly in love with the man your arms were around.


	8. VIII

"Call me Loki outside of this room," he instructed carefully, before the two of you separated. His voice was hushed still, knowing that if anyone had truly heard the two of you together, it could ruin just about everything he had been working towards with the whole alias idea in the first place. "Witness protection."

You nodded in understanding, giving him a gentle smile that threatened to curl larger as it graced your lips. He hushed you out of the room to join the Winchester's, getting "caught" by the pagan gods as a part of your plan. Since you had been fighting so close to Sam and Dean Winchester, the gods had brought you to the meeting place to use you as a bargaining chip as well.

That, was at least what you had expected their reasoning to be. It did not occur to you that the knowledge of a human being connected to an archangel would actually be common knowledge, especially to pagan gods. Since the apocalypse was Judeao-Christian, you had assumed that they knew a great deal less about everything that was actually going on. Much to your disappointment, they were aware of a great deal more. Though the boys had glanced to you in wonder, since you had shown up so late, no one dared speak a word with the eyes of the pagan gods boring into your skin.

"This one is bound to an archangel, they say," one of the gods spoke up as they looked you over like fresh meat. "She may be a fun bargaining chip."

"Bound to an archangel?" You said with a soft, uncomfortable chuckle. "You can't be serious."

The two Winchester brothers glanced at you, but before they could open their mouths, in popped Gabriel posing as Loki, saying, "Can't we all just get along?" in an exasperated tone.

Both brothers begun to say his name, only to be silenced immediately by Gabriel's flick of his wrist to seal his identity. "Loki," you greeted meekly, before shrinking yourself closer to the Winchesters to avoid suspicion. He was not overly pleased by this action, but understood why you did it.

"Sam," Gabriel said, "Dean. It's always wrong place, worst time with you muttonheads, huh?" His whiskey eyes flickered over to you for a moment, before playing the innocent card with you. "And you brought an innocent bystander into the mix to top it."

"Loki," Baldur stated, causing Gabriel to move his attention over to the other pagan god from the three of you.

"Baldur!" He greeted with familiarity, though you could tell by the moment he opened his mouth that it was merely an act. "Good seeing you, too. I guess my invitation got lost in the mail."

"Why are you here?" Baldur replied with spite in his voice.

"To talk about the elephant in the room," Gabriel replied, causing Gilgamesh to immediately get pissed off, thinking that he had meant him. He pointed over to him as he was beginning to stand, saying, "Not you." As he turned his head back to the full crowd, he set his hand back down to his side. "The apocalypse. We can't stop it, gang. But, first thing's first." He turned back to the three of you placing both of his hands up. "The adults need to have a little conversation. Check you later."

With that, the three of you were popped from the meeting room to one of the hotel suite rooms, standing together awkwardly. As the three of you found your footing once more, Dean begun speaking first. "Okay," he said, "Did that...holy crap."

"Tell me about it," Sam replied, causing you to awkwardly chuckle. "By the way, next time I say 'let's keep driving', let's keep driving."

"Couldn't agree more," you said with a sigh.

"Okay, yeah, next time," Dean replied.

"Uh, alright, so what's our next move?" Sam said, walking forward.

You ended up walking to the wall, leaning up against it as you thought. You knew that Gabriel had a plan to get the three of you out of there, but you had not had the chance to actually full out ask him what was going to happen. "And what archangel are you bound to, Y/N?" Dean asked skeptically. "Oh, let me guess."

"Bingo," Gabriel said, before the two of them started talking about ganking a few gods and setting the prisoners free. After Dean mentioned about luck, Gabriel jumped right back into the conversation. "And when are you ever lucky?"

"Oh, you know what?" Dean said exasperated. "Bite me, Gabriel."

"Maybe later, Big Boy," Gabriel replied with furrowed brows, causing you to chuckle. Gabriel motioned for you to sit next to him, and you quickly did so, though the boys looked displeased.

"I should have known," Dean continued with malice. "I mean, this has your stink all over it from the jump."

You curled up into Gabriel and he placed an arm around you as he continued to listen to the arrogance coming out of Dean's mouth, though he did have every reason for skepticism with the last time that they had left off. In this moment, you felt so comfortable just with the simple touch of him that you could almost forget that there were pagan gods in the other room, ready to waste you all or hand you off to the rivaling archangels.

"You think I'm behind this?" Gabriel asked skeptically in return, tilting his head slightly. "Please." He squeezed you gently before getting up from his spot, leaving you already missing his touch. "I'm the Costner to your Houston." As he spoke, he begun to walk closer to the Winchesters, knowing that you had already known he was there to help. "I'm here to save your ass."

"You want to pull us out of the fire?" Dean said, shock evident in his tone, along with disbelief.

"Bingo," he replied quickly. "Those guys either want to waste you or use you as bait. Either way, you're uber-boned."

"Wow, cause a couple of months ago, you were telling us that we need to play our roles," Dean replied, still not fully believing him. "You were uber-boning us."

"Ohhhh," Gabriel said while he moved around, "The end is still nigh. Michael and Lucifer are gonna dance the lambada, but not tonight. Not here."

"And why do you care?" Dean replied.

"I don't care," he replied with a shrug dismissively. "But Y/N being directly next to the two of you in a small room, there's no way I'm going to be able to protect her."

You blushed softly, and the two Winchesters glanced over to you, whom had now ended up standing on your feet and making your way back over to the group. "Do they have a chance?" Sam asked. "Against Satan?"

"Really, Sam?" Dean said, floored.

"You got a better idea, Dean?" He replied, looking over at his brother.

"It's a bad idea," Gabriel replied gravely. "Lucifer's gonna turn them into finger paint. So, let's get going while the going's good."

"Okay, great," Dean replied. "Why don't you just zap us out of here, then?"

"Would if I could," Gabriel said, somewhat agitated. "But Kali's got you guys by the short and curlies. It's a blood spell. You guys are on a leash."   
  



	9. IX

  
"What does that mean?" Dean asked.

"Means it's time for a little of the old black magic," Gabriel said slyly, before glancing over to you. When he had said that, his gaze almost looked sad as he loomed it over to you. It was almost like his eyes were dying for forgiveness for what he was about to do, and you gave him a soft smile, nodding in understanding. Whatever he had to do, he would need to do to save all three of your asses, and you were not going to say anything against it.

You watched as Gabriel sprayed some mint spray into his mouth, and fought the frown that was trying to make it's way to your mouth. Though you knew he had to do what you had to do, the first thing you imagined was his lips upon another, which likely was not far from the truth of the matter. Instead, you attempted to keep your mind away from any more wandering into what he would need to do to keep the three of you safe.

"Yeah, okay, whatever," Dean ended up saying dismissively, knowing that it likely had some sexual innuendo in it as well. "We're gonna take the hors d'oeuvres in the freezer with us."

"Forget it," Gabriel replied sternly, knowing exactly what these pagan gods were capable of after all. It's gonna be hard enough sneaking you mooks out of here."

"They called you Loki, right?" Dean said defensively, and you knew in that moment he was thinking of a plan that would actually force Gabriel to risk more to save the people in the freezer as well. "Which means they don't really know who you are."

"Told you- I'm in witness protection," Gabriel replied somewhat smugly.

Dean's lips lightly curled, as if they were going to go into a full on smirk. He countered with, "Okay, well, then how about you do as we say, or we tell the, uh, Legion of Doom about your secret identity?"

You watched, somewhat stunned, and your eyes furrowed almost as much as Gabriel's did in that moment. Dean had continued on saying, "They don't seem like a real pro-angel kind of crowd."

"Ill take away your voices again," Gabriel countered.

"We'll write it down," Dean pushed.

"I'll cut off your hands," Gabriel replied gravely.

Dean had realized he had pretty much won when he said, "Then people are gonna be asking, 'Why are those guys running around with no hands?'."

Gabriel inhaled sharply, and took a glance over at you. You gave him a sympathetic look with your eyes, mouthing out the word sorry as your gaze held with his. Though you had been running along side the Winchesters for the longest time, there was no way that you were going to end up speaking up against them in this argument. For that matter, you did prefer saving the people that were stuck in the freezer as well, before they ended up food for the pagan gods. Even if you would not put Gabriel purposely in harm's way, you would not be able to put yourself in the way to stop both of the Winchester brothers once they got their minds fixated upon something after all.

"Fine," Gabriel finally caved after glancing to Sam and then back to Dean again, as if he was debating the decision with a genuine choice behind it. In actuality, you knew there was no real choice behind it all, and that he had been backed into a typical Winchester based corner, where the only way to get out was with a fold.

Gabriel turned to you one last time before he was to leave the room, placing his hand upon your face gently, caressing your cheek. Though you could hear a few disgusted responses from the Winchester brothers, you could not care in this moment, as you stared into whiskey colored eyes. He pressed his lips to your own quickly, yet passionately. It was as if the rest of the world went dark in that moment, as it was simply you and him for that split couple of seconds that your lips collided before they were rudely taken back away from you. "Stay safe, Sugar," he murmured out softly.

"You too, please," you replied in a whisper.

In that moment, he had disappeared from the room, leaving you with Sam and Dean Winchester, along with their disgusted look. "Out of all the guys you could have chosen," Dean said, almost teasingly, yet in a slightly disgusted tone. "And you chose the trickster."

You rolled your eyes, giving him a laugh. "I guess the whole keeping that hushed thing didn't last," you murmured out. "He's my soulmate, you know."

"Let's discuss Y/N's questionable choices later," Sam interjected with a chuckle. "Let's go save them."

The two of you nodded, though Dean took another glance at you, mouthing out the word 'gross' in a childish way before the three of you made your way out of the room, formulating the plan to sneak and get the people from the freezer out of the building.

As the three of you walked, you heard someone struggling, saying, "No, no!" Before beginning to scream as they struggled. The three of you hid quietly behind a wall while the man was thrown upon a counter top, slid down it, and had his head completely chopped off. Dean had initially attempted to go save the person, but Sam had stopped him, saying as quietly as possible that it was too late.

The three of you snuck through the corridors before you managed to make it to the kitchen, listening to the panicked screams of the people in the freezer dying to get out. You and Dean tried to get them quiet while Sam worked on the lock to the freezer in a panicked pace, hoping that the three of you were not heard. As the lock was almost there, Dean was grabbed by the shoulders and thrown into a rack of shelving. You were thrown the opposite way by the same set of hands, crashing down on another set of racks. Sam was taken from the lock by a strong hand grabbing ahold of his neck, holding him up against the freezer while choking at him. Dean managed to get up before you, driving a stake into the pagan God's heart, causing him to drop Sam, much to your relief. You got up yourself, dusting yourself off.

"Where the hell is Gabriel?" Dean said in an exasperated tone as the pagan god sunk fully to the floor.

It wasn't long before the three of you were found by more of the pagan gods, and were shoved right back through that door into the Grand Ballroom where the rest were meeting. As soon as your eyes rested upon Gabriel, you knew that something had gone horribly wrong on his end, while the three of you dealt with just about the same.


	10. X

Kali had apparently taken Gabriel as a prisoner of sorts, and was standing in front of him while he had a defeated look upon his face. "How long have you known?" He asked Kali, quite obviously full of discomfort as he sat.

"Long enough," she said superiorly, her eyes looking down upon him in malice. The pagan god grunts that held the three of you sat you down in chairs beside Gabriel, unfortunately giving you a close look at what Kali planned on doing herself.

"How's the rescue going?" Dean said sarcastically, causing your anger to rise a tad as you glared over at him.

"Well, surprise, surprise," Kali said, addressing the other gods. "The Trickster has tricked us."

"Kali...don't," Gabriel said, discomfort clear in his face.

You were not sure where the discomfort was coming from, until she leaned in closer to him from above, saying, "You're mine now." It was hard to help the jealousy and spite rising in your body as you watched the beautiful God situate herself to where she was sitting upon your soulmate's lap seductively, your skin practically crawling as you watched the scene unfold.

"And you have something I want," she continued, getting so close to his face that you wished to stand up and grab her right by her beautiful locks, pulling her off of your archangel. Her fingers started off at his chin, making their way down his neck, directly to his jacket in such a slow motion that you thought of at least three ways you would have been able to break her hand if she were simply human. Unfortunately the person you were getting jealous of happened to be Kali, and not simply a mere mortal. If you were to do anything you had been thinking, you knew you would have easily lost.

Your eyes flickered over to the lover that Kali seemed to have now, Baldur, whom was uncomfortably watching as well. As you caught the glimpse of him, you saw him swallow hard, looking away for a moment before he glanced back upon your archangel and his lover. For a while she fished into his jacket, and you swore she was going to pull out something much different than she did from how long her hand was inside of his jacket.

What she did end up pulling out to show the whole counsel of pagan gods was what looked to be an archangel blade, which made your heart speed in a much different nature. It felt as if your heart would leap from your chest as you watched what was slowly unfolding in front of your face, though your anger still burned harshly for the woman that sat upon your arch angel's lap.

Her face was still so close to his as she said, "An arch angel's blade." Each word she let spill out of her mouth dripped of venom and drove you on edge more and more, making you wish to not only leap from your chair, but leap out of your skin itself. "From the archangel...Gabriel."

You saw his look of unease as she held that blade in her hand, and it caused you to have to stop yourself from nervously fidget. As you watched the scene play out, it seemed as if you were not the only one uneasy in the room, as looks had been shared from just about every pagan God in the room. Letting out a breath you did not know you were holding, you watched as the woman finally got off of Gabriel's lap.

"Okay!" Gabriel exclaimed. "Okay! So, I got wings. Like kotex. But that does not make me any less right about Lucifer."

"He's lying," she spat out. "He's a spy."

"I'm not a spy," he said skeptically. "I'm a runaway. I'm trying to save you. I know my brother, Kali. He should scare the living crap out of you." You watched as she inhaled harshly at his words. "You can't beat him. I've skipped ahead - seen how this story ends."

Defiantly, she still spat her venom words, saying, "Your story - not ours. Westerners - I swear, the sheer arrogance. You think you're the only ones on Earth? You pillage and you butcher in your gods name, but you're not the only religion." She paused, the anger pouring shakily out with each and every word she said. "And he's not the only God. And now you think you can just rip the planet apart?" His eyes shifted up to her. "You're wrong." Her voice begun to break as she spoke. "There are billions of us, and we were here first. If anyone gets to end this world..."

Your anger begun searing once again as she leaned in close to him, moving her hand to cup his cheek, moving her thumbnail against his cheekbone. "...its me," she finished, as her thumb traveled his eye, and then his lips, and you felt as if your skin was on fire watching the whole ordeal. "I'm sorry." With her last words, she wound up her arm before plunging the blade into Gabriel, light electricity crackled as his mouth went wide in pain.

You felt hot tears begin to make their way down your face, the look of shock evident upon your face. Watching the scene through new tears, his eyes and mouth glowed bright with light before phasing out into a closed mouth and shut eyes, causing you to choke upon your tears as you watched. The world did not exist in this moment as your tears burned your eyes, heart feeling as if it were just ripped to shreds in front of you.

Sam had seen you crying and placed a hand upon your shoulder, as if to signal for it not to be now, not around these pagan gods. One of the gods whispered, "This is crazy," as you were brought back to reality.

"They can die," Kali said triumphantly, the realization hitting her. "We can kill Lucifer." 


	11. XI

"Alright, you primitive screwheads," Dean said, beginning to get back up from his chair, trying to wipe off the look of surprise upon his face. "Listen up." As Sam begun to protest, Dean had confirmed to him that he was out of options. "Now, on any other given day, I'd be doing my damnedest to, uh, kill you, you filthy, murdering chimps."

"That doesn't even scratch the surface," you muttered morosely, quiet enough that only the Winchesters could hear you.

Dean let out a nervous chuckle as he continued, "But, hey, desperate times. So even though I'd love nothing better than to slit your throats, you...dicks...I'm gonna help you." He begun pouring himself a drink as he spoke, talking away from the group. "I'm going to help you ice the devil." After his drink was poured, he turned back around. "And then we can all get back to ganking each other, like normal. You want Lucifer? Well, dude's not in the yellow pages, but me and Sam can get him here."

"How?" Kali asked, intrigued yet skeptical of Dean's rant.

"First, you let those main courses go," he said, playing the leverage that he had to save the others. "Then we talk. We can either take on the Devil together, or you lame-ass bitches can eat me. Literally."

Though Kali was uncomfortable with the whole arrangement, she had made the deal with Dean, and the two of you ended up going down together to make sure everyone was set free from the building, ushering everyone out.

"Pssst, Dean, Y/N," you could hear faintly, and you had seen him with his finger over his mouth as he beaconed you and the Winchester boys over. "Don't look at me." The two of you glanced around at the ground, acting as if he was not sitting in the back of the Impala, though you felt hot tears threatening your eyes once more. "Act natural. Get in." The two of you listened to his words and did as he said, you in the passenger seat while Dean got into the driver's seat.

"Man, theres nothing natural about this at all," Dean said, leaning to speak to him. "I thought you were dead."

"I'm glad you're not," you murmured out with a smile, making sure those hot tears did not fall from your eyes, no matter how much they wished to.

"You think I'd give Kali my real sword?" Gabriel said with a sly smile, his eyes flickering from Dean to you. "That thing can kill me."

"Then what did they have?" Dean said skeptically.

"A fake," Gabriel replied. "Made out of a can of Diet Orange Slice."

"So, uh...go snag our blood, would ya?" Gabriel said with a smirk.

"What?" Dean said in disbelief.

"I heard you in there," Gabriel retorted, smile still on his face. "Kali likes you. You can get close. Lift the plasma, and then vamoose."

"No," Dean said sternly. "Hand over the real blade. Better yet, why don't you sack up and help us take down Lucifer?"

"You can't be serious," Gabriel replied in a whispered scream, floored by the idea.

"Deadly," Dean replied.

"Since when are you butt-buddies with a bunch of monsters?" Gabriel replied. "That's all they are to you, aren't they?"

"Alright, you know what?" Dean retorted. "Sam was right. Its nuts, but it's the best idea I've heard, so unless you have a better one..."

"Well, good luck with that," Gabriel replied after a moment of silence. "Me and Y/N, we're blowing Jonestown. Those lemmings want to run off a cliff, that's their business."

"I love you, Gabriel, but you know where I stand," you replied with a lip bite. "I have to help."

"I see right through you," Dean said to Gabriel, "You know that? The smart-ass shell, the whole 'I could give a crap' thing. Believe me, it takes one to know one."

"That so?" Gabriel replied to Dean, though his eyes did flicker over to you. He knew that if he were to leave you there and you were to die, he would never forgive himself. Though Dean was beginning to break his shell, it was you that was dragging him over the edge. He had a need, there, and he needed to protect you from his brother. He knew exactly what his brother would do to you, especially to spite him.

"Yes," Dean said, "and maybe those freaks in there aren't your blood, but they are your family."

"They just stabbed me in the fucking heart," Gabriel snarked in return.

"Maybe, but you still give a shit about them, don't you?" Dean replied seriously.

"Dean-" Gabriel started, but Dean had cut him off.

"Now, they're gonna die in there without you," Dean said seriously. "Y/N, too, and you make it more than vocal that you give a shit about her."

"You know me better than that, Dean," you murmured out with a light glare. "Don't guilt him with my life. I'll survive."

"It's the fucking devil, Y/N," Dean replied harshly.

"I can't kill my brother," Gabriel interjected once the two of you were done bickering.

"Can't, or won't?" Dean replied. After a few moments of silence, he continued. "That's what I thought."

As Dean stepped out of the car, you leaned back to the back seat and gave Gabriel a kiss upon his forehead. "I need to make sure those asshats don't die," you said gently before making your way out of the car as well. What you had not seen was him reach out to say something, you already gone. There was part of you that genuinely thought today may be your last day on Earth, and you regretted not giving him another actual kiss. Not reminding him that you love him. Not reassuring him that you understand why he doesn't wish to kill his brother.

What you wanted to say to Dean, you knew you couldn't. If the situation warranted it, he wouldn't be able to kill his brother, and even he knew that. If he was able to think about that, you know he may actually understand Gabriel more, yet, you couldn't bring yourself to it. Bringing that type of turmoil in, he would just spat it in your face after all. 


	12. XII

"Show's over," Dean said to Kali as the two of you entered the ball room once more. "Sword's a fake. And Gabriel, he's still kicking. I hate to break it to you, sister, but you've been tricked." 

Though the show was apparently over, somehow Lucifer had gotten a tip that the three of you were there. Baldur was the first to make it known, as the five of you listened to screams filling the halls merely feet away from your door, Baldur had said, "He's here."

"How?" Kali said in shock. 

"Doesn't matter," Dean said quickly. "Shazam us out of here, would you?" 

Baldur replied in a grave tone, "We can't." 

It was official, the three of you were screwed. You knew there was always the possibility, and that it was likely to happen at some point during the apocalypse, and yet now it was staring you in the face. You were the closest to the door as Lucifer entered, splattered in blood of pagan gods, his current vessel melting slowly from being unable to hold his true power. The man may have looked like a total mess on the outside, but the archangel was powerful, and no one had the right equipment to kill him. 

"Why not?" Dean said. 

"Of course you can't," Lucifer said, teasingly. "You didn't say 'Mother May I?'." Baldur begun making his way in front of all of you, while Lucifer continued with his greetings. "Sam, Dean. Good to see you again. Oh, and I get the treat of Y/N as well. My little brother's play thing." His lips curled into a smirk as his eyes landed upon you, making your skin feel as if it was going to curl right off of your body. 

"Baldur...don't," Kali warned, terrified. 

"You think you own the planet?" Baldur started, getting into an aggressive stance facing Lucifer. "What gives you the right?!" He begun running at Lucifer, only to be stopped with ease and quickness, Lucifer's smirk not leaving his face as Baldur let out a gasp. 

"No one gives us the right," Lucifer said darkly, almost in his ear. His hand was dripping with Baldur's blood, hand fully through the heart of the pagan god. "We take it." He retrieved his hand from the pagan god, watching as he dropped limply to the floor below him, before his eyes flicked back to Sam, Dean, and yourself. 

Kali took a defensive stance, staring like death itself at Lucifer. Her arms begun to bathe in her fire as she changed before your eyes, before she lifted her arm to shoot fire at Lucifer like a human torch. The three of you ducked behind a table as the entire room begun to fill with fire from Kali's attack, though it did not last long and did absolutely nothing to hurt the archangel. As she approached him, he took the opportunity for a straight uppercut to her jaw. 

"You okay?" Sam asked Dean, getting a quick affirmation before you felt something beside you, incredibly close. 

"Better late than never, huh?" You heard Gabriel say, causing you to turn to be merely centimeters away from him. Though you could not help the excitement rising in you from the fact that Gabriel had actually shown up to help, there was something in the pit of your stomach that concerned you. He handed the boys Casa Erotica, saying to guard it with their lives before he went out to join the action. 

Gabriel threw Lucifer with his power as he was about to kill Kali, and the three of you watched Gabriel and Lucifer fight off. "Lucy," your cute little archangel said in almost a sing-song voice. "I'm home." 

As it almost looked like Lucifer was going to hug his brother, Gabriel brought his archangel blade in front of him in defense, saying, "Not this time." He picked up Kali and ordered the boys and you to take her to someplace safe out of the building, but Lucifer had other plans. He allowed the Winchesters to take her, but as you were scurrying quickly, you felt yourself thrown against the wall. 

"She's going to stay," Lucifer said. "All over a girl, when you already have a girl. I knew you were slumming it, but I hope you didn't...catch anything." 

"Lucifer," Gabriel started, "You're my brother, and I love you, but you are a great big bag of dicks." 

"What did you say to me?" Lucifer said, beginning to get defensive. 

"Look at yourself," Gabriel said. "Boo-hoo, Daddy was mean to me, so I'm gonna smash up all his toys."

"Watch your tone," Lucifer warned. The whole situation was terrifying, but you were unable to leave the room by this point. Each time you even thought about leaving, Lucifer would use his power to get you to stay. You knew if you were to piss him off, he would easily flip a lid and kill you on the spot. 

"You play the victim, but you and me, we know the truth," Gabriel continued. "Daddy loved you best. More than Michael. More than me. Then he brought the new baby home, and you couldn't handle it. So, all of this is a great big temper tantrum." The two of them exchanged looks, and you could not help but think how absolutely stunning Gabriel looked standing up against his brother. "Time to grow up." He was holding his archangel blade up in defense once more, staring eye to eye with his brother. 

"Gabriel, if you're doing this for Michael," Lucifer started. 

Gabriel cut him off, saying, "Screw him. If he were standing here, I'd shiv his ass, too." 

Lucifer scoffed, pointing a finger at Gabriel. "You disloyal…" 

"Oh, I'm loyal," Gabriel cut back in. "To them." 

"To who?" Lucifer said in disgust. "These...so called gods?" 

"To people, Lucifer," Gabriel corrected, making you smile softly. "People." 

"So you're willing to die for a pile of cockroaches?" Lucifer said, still incredibly disgusted. "Why?" 

"Because Dad was right," he replied confidently. "They are better than us." 

"They are broken, flawed abortions," Lucifer spat back, his eyes flickering over to you. "Your little soulmate included." 

"Damn right they're flawed," Gabriel said, confidence still evident in his tone. "But a lot of them try...to do better. To forgive. And you should see the spearmint rhino. I've been riding the pine a long time, but I'm in the game now, and I'm not on your side or Michael's. I'm on theirs." You could see as a slight smirk tugged at your arch angel's lips, and you could not help but smile at him as well. His whiskey eyes took a quick glance to you, before they fixated back upon his brother. 

"Brother, don't make me do this," Lucifer warned. 

"No one's making you do anything," Gabriel corrected. 

"I know you think you're doing the right thing, Gabriel," Lucifer said, before motioning towards you. You were suddenly drawn into Lucifer's arms, tightly gripped by the archangel. You were face to face with your Gabriel, and your eyes tried to keep a straight look, as if you were not terrified in that moment. "But I know where your heart truly lies." 

As he said that, he turned, you with as he faced the Gabriel that was about to stab him directly in the back, the real Gabriel. You felt the knife plunge into your chest, pain surging throughout your body. You were unable to keep a straight face as you felt the blood pouring from your body. "Amateur hocus pocus," Lucifer scolded his brother, leaning closer to him. "You learned all your tricks from me, Little Brother." 

He threw your bloodied body, almost growing limp into Gabriel's arms and suddenly, Lucifer was gone. It was true, Lucifer did not want to kill his brother that day. Instead, he decided to do something much more wicked, because he could not bare to shove a blade into his brother. He left Gabriel panicking as you were barely grasping at life, yourself slowly slipping away. 


End file.
